Midnight in my pants
by Exces
Summary: UA. Stiles n'arrive pas à trouver d'inspiration pour écrire son bouquin. Il a beau s'entêter depuis des mois, rien n'y fait, il n'arrive pas à se figurer celui qui sera son personnage principal pour son roman de loups-garous : et un soir que Scott le traîne dans un bar contre son gré, il tombe nez à nez avec celui qui deviendra sa muse numéro 1. Sterek, no werewolves, just humans
1. Make the girl dance : Wall of Death

**Notes :** Il fût un temps où j'étais coutumière des AU. Maintenant j'y reviens. Sait-on jamais, c'est peut-être une bonne chose ! Dites vous que les persos sont un peu plus âgés que dans la série mais pas trop. Genre, la vingtaine. OK ? Je me sens pas le foie à écrire un drame qui colle à l'ambiance de la série. Moi je veux que ces persos soient heureux et bien dans leurs peaux. Qu'ils vivent que de belles romances immaculées et pas de tuerie sanglante. Enfin. Je vis dans l'utopie d'une saison trois plus saine... _Good luck !_

**Y'avait cet homme, à minuit, perché sur ma fenêtre**

« Panne d'inspiration. C'est bien ma veine.

– Ça fait des heures que tu t'acharnes sur ce document texte, viens plutôt boire un café et te reposer un peu.

– Oh, très bonne idée Scott, nous savons tous que la productivité vient avec la paresse et que toutes les grandes œuvres se sont faites grâce au bon vouloir de fainéants assumés. »

Scott tira la gueule pour la forme. Stiles n'était définitivement pas d'humeur. Déjà que ses sarcasmes étaient devenus légendaires depuis leurs années de lycée, là ils atteignaient des sommets avec le nouveau mode ermite de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il disait était capable de le mettre de mauvais poil.

« T'as déjà le scénario ?

– Non, justement. L'éditeur m'a descendu sur les premières propositions en les désignant de trop « extrêmes » et certainement pas assez « populaires ». En gros, on me laisse la liberté de faire autre chose avec le sujet tout en restant dans les goûts _grand public_. La bonne affaire ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. »

Stiles commençait à se taper la tête contre le bois de son bureau. Il était désespéré. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui à cause de ce nouveau projet et Scott se doutait bien qu'il ne dormait pas ni ne mangeait beaucoup. C'était ce pourquoi il venait au moins une fois par semaine pour aérer un peu la baraque et le forcer à avaler un morceau ou deux.

C'était ambitieux de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman quand on n'a ni expérience en la matière ni aucun soutien au niveau édition. Il avait bien trouvé un agent intéressé par son sujet mais pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre complètement.

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait penser à trouver autre chose comme point central d'intrigue, non ? » Tenta Scott. Il savait qu'il allait se faire rembarrer, mais il pouvait bien se donner la peine d'essayer.

« Non, non, surtout pas. Ce bouquin sera sur les lycanthropes. Je veux mes loup-garous, je veux écrire sur des mecs à poils qui hurlent au clair de lune et se trimbalent à moitié-nus dans les bois. C'est mon ambition dans le milieu littéraire. Je veux montrer que les hommes-loups sont pas des mecs indiens qui se disputent des meufs et craignent les vampires qui brillent au soleil. Je veux aller contre le courant Twilight et compagnie et écrire une bonne, une vraie histoire de loups-garous qui déchire tout.

– Et si t'y arrives pas ?

– J'y arriverai. Juste, je dois me trouver un héros. C'est de lui que tout partira. Je dois créer un mec assez intéressant pour offrir une vision humaine et réaliste de son état de bête, décrire ses pulsions et ses envies, ses craintes et les défauts liés à son état. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je vais écrire un roman sur la manière qu'a de vivre un loup-garou, pas sur comment il peut faire flipper pépé/mémé ou se faire courser par des policiers totalement déconnectés du propos. Je veux créer un personnage qu'ait de la profondeur, de la gueule et du charisme. Un Batman version Werewolf-boy. »

Scott rit à la référence. Il saisissait l'idée et dit comme ça, ça pouvait marcher et donner une nouvelle dimension au genre. Seulement tout restait très hypothétique et dans l'immédiat, il était loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Enfin ! Il savait que son pote avait une volonté d'enfer quand il était passionné, alors il ne doutait pas vraiment de son succès. De plus, il avait une talent naturel pour causer d'un sujet en long et en large sans rien en omettre et sans paraître trop barbant non plus.

« Quand même, ça te dirait pas de sortir ce soir, Stiles ? Juste toi et moi. Et un bar.

– Ça fait du monde, déjà.

– Juste pour me faire plaisir ?

– Allison est en déplacement pour son concours de tir à l'arc, hein.

– Arrête de ronchonner, ça me manque de passer du temps avec toi !

– Très bien, très bien. Allons nous enivrer, cher ami, buvons jusqu'à plus soif ! Il paraîtrait que les meilleures idées viennent aux saoulards et aux illuminés. »

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures dans le centre-ville près d'un bar qui leur été cher, le Beacon Hills. Avec un peu de chance, ils y retrouveraient deux ou trois connaissances et Stiles devait bien se l'avouer, ça lui manquait quand même grave d'avoir une vie sociale à peu près normale.

**XZX**

« Jackson ! Alors ça pour une surprise ! »

Stiles était loin de témoigner le même enthousiasme. Fait chier, pensait-il, j'avais pas besoin de retrouver Monsieur Lover accroché au bras de mon amour d'enfance. Lydia était d'ailleurs resplendissante, toujours maquillée et coiffée avec soin, la jupe courte et la bouche offerte. Quel bonheur, cette nana, mais qu'elle mine à galères en même temps. Des années qu'il lui avait couru après ! Il l'avait même emmené au bal, une fois, et ça avait été la plus magique des soirées. Seulement elle était restée accrochée à son idiot de beau gosse et ce malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

C'est beau une femme dans l'amour. Moins quand elle ne se bat pas pour vous mais pour un autre.

Enfin. Il avait tourné la page. _En quelque sorte_. Il essayait simplement de ne plus y penser. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne l'aurait de toute manière jamais.

Le bar était animé et vivant, avec des têtes familières un peu partout et Stiles avait l'impression de reconnaître tout le monde sans pour autant donner de noms à ces visages. C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression de revivre ses années d'école.

Pendant que Scott s'était engagé à parler Lacrosse avec Jackson, _comme au bon vieux temps_, et que Lydia l'ignorait avec une superbe digne d'une reine, Stiles capta un regard dans la foule.

Une belle blonde était accoudée au bar, les lèvres rouges, un corset en cuir autour des seins et le regard vraiment, mais alors vraiment vilain. Il reconnaissait quelque chose dans ces yeux insolents. Une petite hésitation. Quelque chose qui sonnait faux.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, ce fût le déclic, il se rappela d'elle tout d'un trait. Dès qu'elle arriva face à lui, il murmura :

« Erica.

– Salut beau mâle.

– Tu as...wow ! Tu as changé comme pas possible ! T'as viré Batgirl là où je me rappelais Catwoman.

– Toujours aussi nerd, à ce que je vois.

– Déconne pas, Erica, c'est ça qui t'avais fait craquer pour moi.

– Pas faux. » Avoua-t-elle en un rire magnifique. Elle l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle, bras autour des hanches, si sûre d'elle et si loin du souvenir que Stiles avait gardé de la gamine asthmatique qui lui lançait des regards amoureux. Les gens changent, très bien...mais à ce point-là ! Tout de même ! Ça tenait de l'hallucination.

Elle dégageait tellement de...sex-appeal. C'en été criminel. Il se rappelait brutalement qu'il avait abandonné toute vie sexuelle il y a de ça des mois et que, bordel, il avait eu tort en voyant maintenant ce qu'il manquait.

Elle le traîna vers une table où étaient assis trois gars. Il reconnut directement les têtes :

« Boyd ! Isaac ! Eh ben, vous aussi vous avez bien changés. Vous vous êtes fait plaisir, à ce que je vois. Cuir, abdos en béton, jolie minette autour du bras...vous êtes entrés dans un gang ? Vous montez un business de charme ?

– Ah, Stiles...toujours aussi droit. » Balança Isaac, le sourire taquin. Stiles le revoyait encore sur les bancs de Lacrosse, dans son coin, timide comme un gamin et ne causant à personne. Bonjour le revirement de personnalité !

Et Boyd...il était le gars le plus solitaire qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et aujourd'hui le voici entouré de son petit clan à sourire comme si de rien n'était. C'était surnaturel. Il croyait rêver et s'adresser aux mauvaises personnes.

Il nota le dernier restant qui lui lançait un regard rouge. Techniquement, pas réellement rouge, plutôt noir un peu bleu sur les côtés, mais très épicé dans l'expression. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à le manger du regard ou une connerie du genre. C'était un moyen de flirter ou bien ?

« Lui, c'est Derek Hale.

– Le leader de la meute ? »

Ledit Derek sourit avec malice à l'usage des termes. L'idée semblait lui plaire.

« Disons plutôt qu'il a aidé quelques jeunes en difficultés. Comme nous.

– Au vu du changement, j'aurais bien voulu être aidé aussi ! » Plaisanta Stiles. Derek semblait encore plus amusé de cette nouvelle réplique. Il n'était pas si terrible que ça, au final.

« Asseyez-vous donc. »

Erica poussa Stiles sur une chaise et s'assit sur les genoux d'Isaac. La proximité des deux le fit rougir parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Il était un couple de quatre ou bien juste un groupe échangiste ou-

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, Stiles. Nous ne sommes pas ensembles. Derek ne voulait pas de moi. » Erica ne semblait pas touchée plus que de raison. Elle disait ça à simple titre d'information.

« Ce n'était pas contre toi, » Répondit Derek, « j'aime juste mieux mes femmes quand elles sont plus...plates.

– C'est ça. Dis plutôt que tu es gay comme un phoque, chéri. »

Les trois ex-lycéens rirent alors que Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre. Le regard de Derek était constamment posé sur lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était sujet d'une attention si particulière. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ? De la mousse de bière, du chocolat, une tâche de panda ?

Il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées comme à son habitude parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'effet qu'avait ce_ Hale_ sur lui. Hale. Ça sonnait bien quand même comme nom. Ha-le. Ça coulait tout seul. C'était parfait pour un nom de-

« Roman. Mais oui ! Mais oui bien sûr !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stiles ?

– Oh, euh, rien, juste, je pensais au bouquin que je suis en train d'écrire. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée pour un chapitre à venir et voilà, je me suis fait mon scénar et je suis encore redevenu le garçon socialement gênant... »

Il se gratta de gêne le crâne. Il se sentait idiot mais en même temps aux anges d'avoir saisi l'inspiration. Son personnage répondrait au nom de Hale. Il lui trouverait un prénom plus tard. Il décida aussi qu'il aurait les mêmes yeux que ce Derek et la même attitude grave et dérangeante qui fait qu'on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui et-

Il venait de trouver sa muse dans un bar. C'était aussi génial qu'effrayant.

« Ça parlera de quoi ce livre ?

– Oh, vous allez rire, mais il sera sur les loups-garous. Surtout pas du genre Clair de Lune idyllique ou vieille comédie des années quatre-vingt. Un truc plus social et humain, genre, pas une étude mais une sorte d'essai sur ce que les loups-garous valent comme êtres vivants.

– Il va nous refaire La Comédie Humaine avec des bêtes surnaturelles.

– Arrête, j'en ai déjà eu l'idée. »

Erica semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Elle adorait le sujet et voulait tout en connaître. Le regard de Derek s'était fait encore plus insistant (et diable comment était-ce possible ?) si bien que Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, envahi par un sentiment de bien-être infini à l'idée d'avoir trouvé le point de départ de son intrigue et celui qui lui servirait de modèle.

Il commençait à échafauder des centaines de plans pour se rapprocher de l'inconnu aux yeux de bête entêtants quand Scott l'interpella du bar :

« Mec ! On va au Blueberry ! Tu viens ? »

Il barbouilla une réponse, un peu engourdi par la surprise et l'alcool qui montait durement et certainement. Il attrapa une serviette qui traînait et y inscrit son numéro. Sous le regard surpris de ses trois ex-camarades, il le tendit à Derek, dans la précipitation, lui disant :

« Appelle-moi. »

Il repartit dans la seconde sans faire attention au regard médusé que lui servit Hale. Erica, coquine, minaudait gentiment :

« Derek a une touche...et quelle touche ! Il semblerait que ce soit ton jour de chance, beau gosse. »

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il était sous le choc, ayant joué avec le gamin juste pour voir, sans se prendre au sérieux : et il se retrouvait au final avec un numéro entre les doigts sans savoir par tous les dieux quoi en faire.

« Les chatons, on décampe. Papa-garou a besoin de se mettre au calme. »

L'expression tira un méchant rire à Isaac.

**À suivre !**

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite, maintenant et tout de suite ? Vous êtes intrigués ou juste vous kiffez Stiles ? Good, le chapitre deux est déjà écrit. Hi hi hi ! Mais soyez un peu patient quand même, pour la forme. Désolée s'il y a des fautes, si c'est nul ou quoi. Merci d'avoir lu. Je vous ADORE !

(allez voir ça, juste pour la peine : asktheadbominablesnowman { . } tumblr { . } com)


	2. Chris Lake and Lazy Rich : Stand alone

**Notes **: Cinq belles pages de pur bonheur. Je trouve ça beau, la densité, mais qu'est-ce que je me hais à en faire et de la mauvaise (je voulais écrire mauvais mais bon).

**C'est un fou et un mauvais**

« Scott, j'ai trouvé_ mon_ idée du siècle !

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Mon loup-garou, untel Hale-

– Tu vas l'appeler Hale ?

– Ouais, ça sonne grave bien dans l'idée du perso. Du coup, ce untel Hale, il sera l'alpha d'une meute, mais vraiment petite meute, du genre trois/quatre bêtas. Y'aura bien un oméga ou un autre alpha pour travailler le sentiment de réciprocité et puis de jalousie, etc. mais dans l'immédiat, là, c'est que j'ai enfin trouvé de quel type sera le héros. Un peu dramatique au début pour suivre le stéréotype mais rapidement il évoluera vers autre chose et grandira avec l'histoire. Tu me suis ? Genre un bad boy qui se crée une vie sociale au travers de la meute qu'il constitue. Du coup, ce sentiment est bénéfique à la meute et au chef et ce sera parfait pour exploiter les différentes facettes du grand méchant loup.

– Sans ennemi, ça ne marchera pas. Tu dois rester dans le genre classique, aussi.

– Bah, je sais pas, y'aura une bestiole géante ou une chasseuse aux balles d'argents qui voudra leur faire la peau, assez laide pour qu'il ne s'en éprenne pas. Ou un vieux tordu du genre de Gérard, le grand-père flippant d'Allison : lui il ferait de l'effet dans un bon film d'épouvante.

– Fais pas ça, il pourrait nous stalker après !

– ...enfin, je trouverai bien. C'est pas sur l'adversaire que je veux me poser. Là, le plus important, c'est Hale. Il est la clé de toute l'histoire.

– Et tu as trouvé toutes ces idées...?

– Hier. En buvant. » Ce qu'il mentait bien, le petit Stilinski. C'est à peine si on pouvait remarquer les rougissements qui naissaient sur ses joues au souvenir de Derek dans sa belle veste en cuir, le regard dardé sur lui et chaud, bouillant et tout plein d'envie. « Juste. En buvant. Saoul, tout vient plus vite, l'amour, la vérité, les bons bouquins... Tu sais, beaucoup ne boit pas assez !

– C'est vrai, Stiles. Toi le premier. En tout cas, je suis content que la sortie d'hier t'est été bénéfique ! J'avais eu peur à un moment que de croiser Jackson ne te mette mal à l'aise.

– Oh, ça a vite été. J'ai développé une capacité spéciale qui me permet d'ignorer les gens sans importance.

– Outch ! Dur ! »

C'est vrai qu'il avait été vilain mais le bon vieux Jackson le méritait bien. Cet enfoiré était un dieu grec fait au mauvais siècle et ne se gênait pas pour s'en vanter. Et ça, ça avait vraiment le chic pour mettre hors de lui un mec du genre de Stiles. En plus, par fierté, il ne pouvait simplement pas tolérer l'homme qui allait à coup sûr épouser sa chérie de primaire. C'est un code d'honneur chez les cœurs d'artichaut.

« T'as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

– Écrire, écrire, écrire et, hm, écrire encore.

– Aucune chance de te retraîner dehors ?

– Aucune, mon loup en sucre. »

Stiles avait déjà fait la remarque à Scott qu'il avait une mâchoire avancée qui faisait penser à un canidé prêt à grogner. Il y a avait quelque chose de très animal dans sa dentition, quelque chose d'agressif et d'attirant. S'il n'avait pas été aussi essoufflé par sa relation avec sa dame Argent, Stiles aurait peut-être pu songer à s'en servir de modèle pour son héros de bouquin. Enfin. Ça, c'était avant Derek Hale.

« Je te laisse, mon pote. Bon courage pour la rédaction de ton œuvre.

– J'atteindrai les millions, tu verras.

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, petit gars. »

La porte claqua et Stiles était finalement seul avec lui-même. Malgré le fait qu'il soit inspiré comme jamais, il était soudainement las. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme à écrire les centaines de pages qu'il se voyait déjà rédiger en pensées.

Il allait se poser sur son lit pour faire une petite sieste artistique, un break d'artiste quoi, quand son portable sonna. Numéro inconnu, qui plus est. Il répondit, un gros soupir lui échappant :

« Stiles Stilinski, écrivain à l'avenir brillant, oui j'écoute ?

– Prétentieux, qui plus est. C'est charmant.

– Et qui me complimente sans que je le veuille ?

– Derek. Derek Hale. Tu te souviens de moi ou tu étais trop bourré pour ? »

Stiles lâcha son portable de gêne, de surprise, de choc et de tout ce qu'on veut, pas prêt du tout à affronter son idéal fantastique aussi rapidement. Il reprit cependant vite le combiné, embarrassé, balbutiant :

« Ah, oui, hm, je me rappelle, en effet, vaguement, avec certitude, le gars avec le regard de tueur prêt à me sauter dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est bien ça ?

– Ne sois pas si surpris, c'est toi qui m'a filé ton numéro.

– Pas faux. Je...je pensais quand même pas que tu appellerais si tôt.

– Il est deux heures de l'après-midi.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu appellerais tout court.

– Stiles, c'est ça ?

– O-oui.

– Ça te dit un café dans une demie-heure au Beacon Hills ? »

Stiles regarda l'horloge de son réveil. Il était partagé. Il avait dans l'idée que les attentions de l'autre étaient ambiguës et il ne voulait pas vraiment l'encourager dans cette voie-là parce que, eh bien, il n'avais pas projeté de se frotter pendant des nuits contre son corps, mais en même temps il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne à le connaître pour mieux comprendre comment fonctionnerait son personnage et comment lui donner la complexité qu'il cherchait.

À l'autre bout du fil, Derek prit le silence pour un refus. Vexé, il allait se décommander dans la seconde mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas le temps, avec sa spontanéité naturelle et son débit de paroles hors du commun :

« C'est parfait, un régal, dans une demie-heure, c'est noté. Tenue de soirée ou tenue légère ? Non parce que ce n'est pas une saison à porter de robes mais si ça te fait plaisir...

– Tu parles toujours autant ?

– En vrai c'est pire, crois-moi bien. » L'idée ne déplut pas à Derek pour autant.

« À tout de suite, alors.

– Yep. Yep yep yep. »

Stiles raccrocha en mode gros stress. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait porter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de perdre sa virginité pour un livre ? Est-ce qu'il était réellement attirant pour les mecs baraqués et ténébreux ? Danny avait pourtant juré que non...avait-il eu tort, toutes ces années ?

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles partit de chez lui au pas de course, en retard, parce qu'ayant trop penser à ce qui allait se dérouler face à l'inconnu Hale dont il craignait sérieusement les véritables attentions.

Il se sentait comme un lapin pris au piège. Note à lui-même : garder cette comparaison pour le roman.

**XZX**

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu prennes un café, Stiles.

– Et pourquoi ça ? » Il détestait la manière qu'avait Derek de dire son prénom. Il y mettait trop le ton et ça le rendait fou qu'il le foute dans tous ses états à cause d'un seul mot finement prononcé.

« Parce que tu sembles déjà bien énervé. » Lui répondit Derek. Il marquait un point. Stiles était tendu comme un fils de string, nerveux et incapable de se poser. Il laissait courir ses doigts sur la table, tapait du pied, chantonnait et zieutait tout l'alentour comme si quelqu'un le traquait.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il faut dire que c'était son premier rendez-vous depuis au moins un an. Et qui plus est, avec un mec rencontré la veille qui l'intéressait excessivement trop pour son propre bien.

« Je vais te prendre une menthe à l'eau.

– Et comment saurais-tu que j'aime ça ?

– Tu n'aimes pas ?

– Si.

– Alors tais-toi. Je reviens. »

C'était indécent la manière qu'avait son postérieur de tanguer de droite à gauche comme s'il était perché sur des talons et défilait sur un podium. Stiles le mata aller au bar commander pour eux deux et n'en perdit pas une miette. Bon sang ! Il devait rester concentrer et déstresser. Relax, se disait-il, tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux le connaître sous tous ses aspects que ça fait de toi un voyeur ou un gars intéressé.

Après tout, rien ne l'assurait que Derek était gay et puisse lui trouver le moindre charme. Il n'avait rien à craindre. La blague d'Erica hier soir était sûrement sans importance.

Alors quand Derek revint, il était déjà plus détendu. Il allait passer un bon moment, mieux comprendre le personnage et trouvait ce qui faisait de ce gars tout ce qui fallait pour écrire un bon bouquin de loup-garou. À coup sûr que tout venait du regard de bête qu'il avait. Ses beaux yeux sérieux avaient un pouvoir magnétique incroyable.

« J'ai vu une Camaro clinquante garée au bas de la rue. Somptueuse, la caisse. Si j'étais pas si fauché, je troquerais direct ma Jeep pour une telle bagnole ! Les filles me tomberaient dans les bras comme des gouttes de pluie. Je me demande l'effet que ça doit faire de conduire un bolide pareil... »

Derek souriait comme un beau mâle. Il n'était pas peu fier, l'imbécile, de lui répondre :

« C'est la mienne. Je t'emmènerai faire un tour, si tu veux. »

Stiles rougit et hocha la tête, un peu hésitant quand même. Il avait l'impression d'enchaîner les gaffes ou de ne dire que des choses tendancieuses. Il était persuadé que d'extérieur n'importe qui devait penser qu'ils flirtaient. Il tenta de se rattraper :

« Ha ha, tu dois avoir un de ces succès alors !

– Plus ou moins.

– T'as un crédit à vie sur le dos pour avoir pu te l'offrir ?

– Disons que certaines circonstances m'ont permis d'investir.

– Du genre ?

– Un décès. »

Bravo la gaffe, Stiles ! Magnifique !

« Je...

– Non, non, pas de lamentations. Merci bien.

– Je compatis, en fait. Je veux dire, j'ai perdu ma mère, étant gamin. Et le plus dur à supporter, c'est le regard apitoyé des autres. C'est d'un lourd, d'un accablant...

– En effet. »

Bien que l'idée de se trouver des points communs par la perte d'un être aimé était vraiment sordide, Stiles se sentait bien de se savoir proche en quelques sortes de ce mec. Ce n'était pas qu'une connexion physique qui s'opérait entre eux...il y avait quelque chose de vraiment puissant. De l'attraction, sûrement, mais de l'admiration surtout.

En même temps, il voulait baser la moitié de son bouquin sur cet inconnu dont il ne connaissait quasi rien si ce n'étaient une belle gueule et une jolie voiture. D'ailleurs, le côté mystérieux était à rajouter au perso fictionnel : répondre aux questions par des phrases courtes, éluder les sujets sérieux, jouer franc au bon moment.

« C'était il y a longtemps ?

– Dix ans bientôt.

– On s'en remet jamais, de ce genre de choses. » Derek approuva. L'ambiance était redescendue à zéro avec le nouveau sujet abordé.

« Et sinon, dans la vie, du coup, tu sauves des gamins en perdition, c'est ça ?

– En quelques sortes.

– T'es une sorte de moniteur indépendant de toute organisation ou juste un bon samaritain ? Ou bien...autre chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par autre chose ? »

Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

« Tu es un loup-garou ?

– Hmm, pas exactement, désolé.

– Oh. Oh, ce n'est pas grave. C'est de tout de suite moins extraordinaire mais au final plus classe parce que t'es un mec bien. Juste. Un mec bien. Tu les aides pour te sentir mieux dans ta vie ?

– On peut dire ça. Je me porte garant de leur avenir.

– Tu te sentais seul et tu avais besoin de compagnie ? »

Stiles était envahissant avec sa curiosité maladive. Derek ne semblait pas en être gêné plus que de raison, mesurant ses réponses et accordant l'échange avec beaucoup de patience. C'est étrange comme il semblait être tout l'opposé qu'avait cru voir Stiles. Il n'était pas un type dangereux et donnait dans le bénévolat. C'était un type en or dans des habits de loubard. Atypique mais foutrement attirant.

« Disons que je ne me voyais rien faire dans la vie. Je ne me suis jamais destiné à grand chose. Alors je me suis dis, autant aider les autres. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui est jamais comptée et j'avais des capacités qui pouvaient être mises à profit d'une grande entreprise. J'étais trop turbulent pour continuer mes études alors j'ai monté des gangs, fait mon rapprochement avec les gens à problèmes. J'ai fini par rencontrer Erica, Isaac et Boyd. Je les ai pris sous mon aile. Ça va en quelques sortes dans le sens de ta question...c'est une meute que je me suis faite.  
– Ça sonne plus comme une famille recomposée.

– Je les ai élevés. Je les ai sortis des emmerdes. J'ai rendu leurs vies meilleures. En contre partie, ils se sont offerts à moi, ils ont fait de mon existence quelque chose de plus supportable.

– L'homme est un animal social, après tout. »

Stiles était déstabilisé du discours et inspiré comme jamais pour la scénarisation de son roman. Il se rendait compte de se servir des sentiments du bon gars pour sa propre petite fortune, mais quoi ? Il ne faisait de mal à personne et ce n'était certainement pas sa faute si ce mec était aussi passionnant et le prenait autant aux tripes.

« Et t'as jamais pensé à leur trouver une mère, à tes gamins de substitution ?

– J'y travaille.

– Genre ils chassent à coup de pied les belles-mères que tu leur ramènes ?

– Rigole pas, c'est déjà arrivé. Erica ne supportait pas qu'une autre femme soit dans la maison. Elle s'est emparé de ses affaires et l'a foutu à la rue sans attendre mon avis. Isaac et Boyd nous ont séparés alors qu'on se mettait sur la gueule.

– Wow ! C'est...c'est direct chez vous. Très...animal. Sérieusement, vous êtes croisés avec des chiens ou vous êtes plutôt vampires ? Je sais garder un secret, tu peux tout me dire ! »

Derek appuya son menton contre le dos de sa main, séducteur, un sourire provoquant ourlant ses belles lèvres. Sa barbe tout juste naissante caressait ses joues et rajoutait à l'air joueur qu'il venait juste de prendre. Ses yeux, plus bestiaux qu'à l'habitude, sondaient Stiles tout d'un bloc et semblait lire en lui un truc dont il ignorait tout.

Il se sentait à poil sous ce regard. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et la situation lui échappait complètement. À deux doigts de l'hyperventilation, il fit carrément tomber son verre de menthe sous la panique quand Derek lui dit :

« Ne le dis à personne mais tu me plais pas mal. »

Sans penser à quoique ce soit de cohérent, Stiles prit son manteau à bout de bras et s'enfuit du pub, faisant tomber sur son passage chaises et personnes. Il courut jusqu'à sa Jeep et s'enferma dedans à double tour. Son cœur battait comme un fou et il se sentait partir.

Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Dans quel merdier venait-il de se mettre ? Il laissa glisser ses mains moites sur le volant. Il tenta de se calmer mais en vain.

Il...il venait de se faire draguer. Ouvertement. Par un homme rencontré la veille. Un homme qui lui inspirait des milliers de choses mais en aucun cas une confiance aveugle.

Et lui qui avait fui ! Comme un parfait idiot ! En plus d'être malpoli, c'était incroyablement stupide. Comment allait-il le recontacter après ça pour en savoir plus sur lui ? Il avait bien collecter quelques infos pour mieux traiter son perso principal, mais il savait qu'il loupait encore des choses primordiales et ça le tuait d'avoir massacré toutes ses chances sur un simple coup de stress.

Il s'écrasa la tête contre le klaxon.

« Mais quel idiot je fais, mais quel idiot...j'avais enfin trouvé mon sujet...le parfait, l'idéal loup-garou...et voilà que je l'ai perdu de vue juste parce qu'il m'a témoigné un peu trop d'affection...mais. Attends. C'est une super idée ça ! »

Il retrouva toute l'énergie qu'il venait de perdre, tout d'un trait, comme si rien de catastrophique ne venait de se passer. Il réalisait que cette situation était parfaitement exploitable pour son roman : son perso Hale tenterait de se trouver une compagne mais étant trop empressé, il s'y prendrait mal et accumulerait les échecs. Mais oui ! Bien sûr !

Son portable sonna quand il allait démarrer. Déjà oublieux de toute la précédente situation, il répondit sans prendre garde :

« Allô allô ?

– Stiles.

– Merde, je, Derek ? Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Excuse-moi ! Je suis impardonnable et je mérite pas ton pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, enfin si, j'suis juste un mec qu'a un soucis avec les relations humaines et du coup j'ai réagi comme un original mais... » Mais il ne voulait pas perdre son unique moyen d'enfin monter le bouquin qu'il mûrissait d'écrire depuis des années. « ...je, je te trouve intéressant aussi. On...on devrait remettre ça, d'accord ? Pour me faire pardonner et partir sur de meilleurs bases, genre jeudi soir ? T'es libre, dispo ? Prêt à m'excuser mes maladresses et à recommencer ? »

Derek était littéralement décontenancé de toute la tirade, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce genre de réaction. Il avait été piqué du départ surprise mais face à un garçon aussi imprévisible, il avait juste envie de retenter l'expérience, parce que simplement il voulait être surpris encore et qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il lui plaisait vraiment.

« ...va pour jeudi. Mais pas de lapin ou de coup de panique, OK ?

– Promis juré, petit loup ! Je veux dire, Derek. Promis, Derek. Je serais à l'heure et parfait. »

Quand Stiles raccrocha, l'autre avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête ni dans sa vie, mais il était certain d'aimer ça. Il n'était pas vraiment coutumier des grands délires sentimentaux mais pour une fois, il se sentait l'âme à laisser passer la petite folie momentanée.

Après, qu'en dirait sa tribu de morveux à crocs ?

**À suivre !**

* * *

Alors mes loulous, ça vous plaît toujours un peu ? Le troisième chapitre est déjà fini, six pages de long, un délice à venir (enfin je l'espère). Mais j'attendrai vos retours joyeux pour le poster, d'ac ? Désolée s'il y a des fautes, des oublis. Merci d'avoir lu. Je vous ADORE !


	3. Wolgang Gartner : There and Back

**Notes :** Troisième chapitre, mes amours. C'est que ça va vite, pas vrai ? Bah dites-vous que ça m'a pris une éternité à finaliser ! Enfin. Normalement l'histoire devait s'arrêter là. Mais comme je vous aime et que vous m'aimez bien aussi, je vous ai préparé un dessert pour le quatrième et dernier chapitre. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel (puis fallait bien que je justifie le titre de cette fic, donc je suis extrêmement fière, soit dit en passant). C'est dur d'écrire et de chercher de la cohérence. Mon roman me boude ou bien je le méprise ? Je ne suis pas Bardot mais bon, c'est dans le gêne des femmes que d'être dure en amour quand on est louée. _Good luck ! _

**Ma Juliette n'a pas de seins**

« Je verrais bien un dilemme à la Malcolm pour mon perso central. »

Scott releva la tête vers Stiles, l'air franchement pas intelligent, mâchant bruyamment ses corn-flakes tout en lisant un magazine de sport. C'est que monsieur se tapait l'incruste à n'importe quelle occasion depuis bientôt une semaine parce que Allison tardait à rentrer chez eux. Pas que Stiles s'en plaigne, c'était cool d'avoir son meilleur ami à portée de main, ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps et de la bonne compagnie n'avait jamais tué personne.

D'ailleurs, avoir quelqu'un a qui parler de ses idées lui permettait de mieux structurer sa pensée. Causer au miroir n'était pas franchement le plus aidant et il avait l'impression de devenir fou à force de se parler tout-seul à longueur de journée.

« Genre, ses seuls modèles d'alpha sont soit un chef assassiné parce que trop bon soit un maître avide de sang et monarchique. Du coup, il se dit « Je ferais mieux d'être encore plus violent que le dernier alpha pour faire savoir aux gens qui je suis et pour éviter toute tentative d'assassinat » mais en en parlant à sa meute, il comprend bien vite que ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour arriver à obtenir le respect des autres loups-garous et qu'il doit gouverner d'une main de fer, c'est sûr, mais tout en restant quand même humain et dévoué à ses louveteaux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il essaie de se construire lui-même de ce qu'il connaît et se rend compte que la bonne solution était en réalité chez les autres.

– Tu parles de Malcolm, la série ?

– Couillon, je te cause de Malcolm de Macbeth, la pièce de théâtre. Écrite par Shakespeare. Bon sang, ça se voit que t'as passé tes années de cours à bécoter Allison, toi ! T'as rien appris d'autre qu'à bien embrasser !

– Mais moi, au moins, j'ai quelqu'un dans mon lit.

– Eh bah, ça ne saurait tarder pour moi aussi... » Marmonna Stiles. Pas qu'il soit encore familier à l'idée mais il semblait le voir venir gros comme une maison abandonnée. L'image de Derek revint assez violemment s'imposer à lui.

« Attends...quoi ?

– Rien, mec, rien. Je disais ça pour déconner. Tu sais, les nanas vont toutes me vouloir après la vente du bouquin dont après ce sera plus un problème pour moi non plus et t'auras grave les boules, ha ha ! »

Scott sembla gober l'explication et Stiles se sentit déjà plus léger. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à avouer à son meilleur pote qu'un mec sévèrement accroché ne semblait pas contre l'idée de l'avoir dans son pieu parce qu'il l'avait dragué sans le vouloir.

« Dis, Scottie, t'aurais une idée de titre pour ce bouquin ?

– Hmm...je sais pas. Faudrait un truc branché, qui parlent à tous. Qui se dise facilement, qui reste dans les esprits. L'anglais, ça sonne souvent bien. Genre... Human wolf ? Truth about werewolf ? Teen and blood ?

– Werewolf-boy ?

– Plutôt Wolf boy, non ?

– Oh non, non, je sais : Teen Wolf !

– Carrément, mec ! Ça, ça me plaît. Par contre, je veux être crédité pour t'avoir aidé à le trouver.

– Ha ha, tu seras dans les remerciements de fin, ouais ! »

Il était à peine une heure de l'après-midi. Stiles n'avait rendez-vous avec Hale qu'à vingt heures trente, place du Minage. Il commençait tout juste à s'inquiéter de la soirée à venir. Il fallait dire que la présence de Scott l'aidait pas mal à relativiser et oublier quelque temps le problème orientation-sexuelle-déviante-et-étranger-séducteur-au-balcon. Il était d'ailleurs du genre à éluder ses soucis jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent d'eux-même. Mais comme sa chance lui jouait des tours, dernièrement, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir affronter l'affaire Derek d'ici peu. Et sérieusement.

« T'as écrit combien de pages ? » Les beaux yeux de chiot de McCall étaient vraiment du genre criminels à lui donner un tel air de fragilité douce. Stiles avait toujours l'impression de parler à un animal maltraité comme il le regardait comme ça.

« Quelque chose comme une cinquantaine. Je ne sais pas trop. Comme j'ai tout balancé d'une traite depuis cette nuit, je n'ai encore rien relu et du coup, c'est un peu le bazar. J'ai envoyé les trois premiers chapitres à l'éditeur y'a de ça... » Stiles regarda l'horloge murale. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa à quel point il était crevé et que le sommeil lui manquait toujours autant, même si inspiré comme un Roméo. « ...quarante-deux minutes. Via mail, bien sûr. J'espère qu'il me contactera vite, histoire de savoir si j'ai_ enfin _son approbation et si tous mes espoirs ne sont pas détruits pour toujours et si je ne vais pas devoir passer ma vie entière à pleurer dans une cave miteuse sur le triste champ de bataille qu'est devenu ma vie.

– Attends, tu lui as envoyé des pages non corrigées ?

– Quoi ? Oh non. Non. Oh non certainement pas ! Je pensais que tu me demandais ce que j'avais écrit cette nuit. Pas depuis mon coup de génie de lundi soir. Du coup j'en suis à...approximativement...cent deux pages dont cinquante non relues. J'ai bien développé l'intrigue, manque plus qu'une petite histoire amoureuse en fond de salle et un point de vue plus approfondi sur la meute. Mais j'ai mon idée, je la lâche pas : j'ai créé le méchant, un bon gros Kanima, une sorte de lézard vengeur qui vit mal dans sa peau à cause de déboires familiaux. Mais que je te spoil pas trop, jeune curieux ! Ou bien tu n'achèteras jamais mon œuvre et je ne te devrai rien !

– Déconne pas, Stiles...t'as pas pu écrire cent pages en trois jours.

– Bien sûr que si, louveteau. Puis je triche un peu, c'est sur du A5.

– ...mec, tu m'impressionnes. Quoique ce soit aussi effrayant. Et que la qualité a peut-être du en pâtir.

– Oh ! Ne sois pas arrogant, jeune garçon. Je suis un artiste, moi. Dès que je trouve le filon de la créativité, rien ne m'arrête !

– Même pas une vie sentimentale quasi nulle ? »

Stiles se jeta sur Scott avec énergie et lui fouetta le crâne avec son magazine. Scott riait, mais riait, avec tellement de force qu'il commençait à s'étouffer dans son rire. Son ami démarrait toujours au quart de tour sur le sujet, de telle manière qu'il adorait toujours le lancer là-dessus. C'était tellement facile et tellement drôle de se moquer du pauvre et sans défense Stiles Stilinski.

**XZX**

Le restaurant était sans prétention, avec un bar en bois massif et une salle de dix tables. La lumière se tassait un peu et la cuisine empestait la bouffe jusque sur le pallier. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le stéréotype du petit resto coquet qu'on se fait pour impressionner sa copine lors du premier rencard. C'est qu'ils étaient fauchés, enfin Stiles l'était et Derek n'avait pas voulu le froisser en lui proposant de payer.

Assis bien au fond de la salle pour s'éviter tout regard gênant -bien que ce soit inutile puisqu'ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour manger et seulement deux types sur la terrasse à boire- ils n'étaient pas les plus à l'aise du monde mais au moins chacun avait été de bonne foi et était venu.

Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Tout semblait apte à le mettre en émoi et capable de le faire stresser pour rien. Derek, ayant pitié de lui, lui balança :

« Détends-toi donc un peu. J'entends tes battements de cœur jusqu'ici. »

C'était une blague, bien sûr, mais Stiles n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une gêne supplémentaire. Très drôle, pensait-il, hilarant. Si ça te perturbe tant que ça, mes irrégularités sanguines, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de m'obséder autant, foutu loup-garou non-lycanthrope !

Finalement anxieux de tout faire de nouveau capoter, Stiles ne voulait rien dire de peur de paraître idiot. Mais il avait conscience d'être encore plus idiot de ne rien dire, alors il se stressait tout seul d'une situation qu'il avait attendue impatiemment depuis deux jours.

Souffle, Stiles. Respire calmement. Ce garçon n'est heureusement pas un homme-loup et ne finira donc pas par te manger.

Il ne savait pas s'il était rassuré ou déçu de l'idée. En tout cas, c'eut le mérite de le calmer.

« Ça te dérange pas trop de manger ici ? J'imagine que ça doit pas être un endroit très coutumier pour toi, mais-

– C'est très bien, Stiles. Parfait. La bonne bouffe, ça me convient. Tant que tu ne me forces pas à manger végétarien, tout ira pour le mieux. »

C'est qu'il imaginait mal à loup-garou fan de lait de soja. Ah. Mais oui mais non, il n'était pas un vrai homme-loup. Enfin, l'hypothèse se tenait toujours.

« Je venais souvent manger ici, avec mon père. Il m'emmenait faire quelques tours du quartier, lors de ses rondes de nuit, et j'étais le plus heureux des gamins. On finissait par venir ici et il m'achetait des frites ondulés, tu sais, celles qui ressembles à des mini-churros mais sans le sucre et en meilleur pour la santé.

– Je vois, oui.

– Il était Shérif, mon père.

– Il était ?

– Retraité, maintenant. Confortablement retiré dans la baraque de mon enfance. Mais comme il s'ennuie à mourir, l'homme d'action, il aide souvent comme conseiller officieux au commissariat de la ville.

– Je vois d'où tu as pris ta curiosité.

– C'est que je voulais être détective, petit. Genre pas Sherlock Holmes, plutôt Batman. Mon père faisait Alfred et je me battais contre de vrais criminels en m'inspirant des dossiers que je lisais illégalement dans le bureau du poste de police. J'étais inspiré, gamin, inventif et fouine comme pas possible.

– T'as pas perdu le potentiel, il semblerait.

– Ha. Ha. »

L'échange était aigre-douce, aigre parce qu'ils se causaient comme des piafs qui se mangent du bec, douce parce que justement bien dosée et du tac-au-tac. Derek répondait avec une spontanéité toute tranquille, suivant le fil de pensée de l'autre sans se perdre dans ses grands discours et en y ajoutant même quelques pics.

Stiles, fraîchement calmé, prenait un plaisir fou à parler à cet homme qui le laisser dire sans pour autant se désintéresser de lui. Il se sentait finalement bien avec lui. À sa place.

« Je vous sers quoi, les tourtereaux ? »

Le serveur avait dit ça sans méchanceté mais Derek lui lança un regard noir pour la forme.

« Steak haché frites frisées sauce ketchup coca. » Dit Stiles tout d'une traite.

« Un steak, à point, une salade sans sauce et de l'eau plate s'il vous plaît. » Déclara Derek, bien plus doucement.

Le serveur repartit avec un sourire. C'était un vrai spectacle que de voir ces deux têtes totalement opposées interagir entre elles. Stiles se rendait bien compte qu'il vivait quelque chose d'unique.

De nouveau rêveur et tout occupé à penser, il sursauta un peu quand Derek lui demanda :

« Ton roman avance bien ?

– Plutôt. » Il ne voulait pas vraiment s'épancher sur le sujet. Mais bon. Il était incapable de tenir sa langue. « Carrément, en fait. J'ai genre eu une illumination avant avant-hier et, depuis, j'enchaîne les idées et les chapitres. J'ai l'impression que mon subconscient se venge tout d'un coup de toute la panne d'inspiration qu'il s'est tapé ces derniers mois.

– En clair, tu t'es mis à écrire depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

– Tu penses que le rapprochement est justifié ?

– À toi de me dire, Stiles. C'est toi, l'intellectuel.

– Alors je prends mon joker. » Tout allait trop vite. Ce gars, son histoire et ses emmerdes. À peine trois jours qu'il l'avait dans le paysage et voilà que tout son univers se retrouvait mis à l'envers pour le bon comme le malheur.

« Ça peut être un coup de chance, aussi.

– Je ne pense pas qu'un gars écrivant un récit de loup-garous se laisse tenter par ce genre d'hypothèses trop faciles.

– Touché, capitaine. Mais pas encore coulé, alors continuez l'attaque si ça vous plaît.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as peur de moi.

– Moi, je n'ai jamais peur.

– C'est pourtant toi qui m'a donné ton numéro. Tu voulais le laisser à Erica et tu t'es trompé ? C'était simplement sous le coup de l'alcool ? J'aimerais juste comprendre, Stiles. Et savoir jusqu'où j'ai fait l'erreur d'accepter de te revoir. »

Le stress monta d'un cran. Stilinski sentait bien qu'il allait devoir jouer fin s'il ne voulait pas que la soirée finisse avec un plat de viande grasse dans les cheveux et un patron de bar choqué de la dispute de couple.

Attends, attends, non ! Ils n'étaient certainement pas un couple !

« Tu promets de ne pas rire ?

– Je ne promets plus rien, avec toi.

– Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais recherché pour mon personnage principal. Tu es tout ce que je voulais qu'il soit : sombre, fermé, tout en restant humainement sensible et qui progresse avec les gens qui l'entourent. C'est comme ça que vivent les loups-garous, que se montent les meutes. Je voulais montrer l'évolution psychologique d'un être plein de pouvoir qui cherche à monter un empire tout en restant juste, sans tomber quand même dans une cruauté stupide. Je voulais aussi que ça puisse parler à tout le monde. Derek, tu es simplement le loup-garou rêvé et le mec le plus passionnant que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

En effet, Derek ne rit pas de l'aveu. Il n'en parut pas gêné non plus, ni énervé. Il ne réagissait simplement pas. Le visage impassible, il articula très lentement, comme effrayé de ses propres mots :

« J'hésite entre te frapper la tête contre le mur ou te demander de m'épouser.

– Le mariage homosexuel n'étant légal que dans très peu d'états, je te conseillerai plus le coup contre le mur. Ça te défoulera beaucoup plus vite et me fera sentir moins coupable.

– Tu...

– Non, non, ne me sors pas que je me suis servi de toi. Pas du tout. Puis c'est toi qui a commencé, avec tes regards étranges et ta belle gueule, c'est toi qui m'a fait du rentre-dedans ! Moi, tout grisé et puis bourré d'alcool aussi, j'ai pas résisté, et d'une pierre deux coups, j'ai aussi trouvé ce qu'il me fallait pour démarrer mon bouquin. Y'a rien de mal dans cette histoire, rien de rien.

– Donc tu admets que je ne te laisse pas indifférent ?

– Question dangereuse. Deuxième joker !

– Stiles. Réponds-moi ou je vais _vraiment_ finir par t'encastrer.

– Oui, bon, d'accord, pas besoin d'user de la violence, vilain méchant loup. Louveteau, tiens, pour la peine. Non, je ne suis pas indifférent à ton charme universel. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je suis un gars normal. Je ne peux pas nier la beauté quand je la croise au fond d'un bar.

– Bon. Je te laisserai la vie sauve pour ce soir.

– Fais gaffe ou j'utilise tout ce que tu dis comme dialogues officiaux de mon futur best-seller. J'imagine bien l'entête « Basé sur des faits réels, enfin, basé sur Derek Hale quoi ». Ça pourrait booster les ventes, ça, avec ton joli minois sur chaque page de couverture.

– Plutôt crever.

– Je suis pas branché nécrophilie. »

Derek bondit au-dessus de la table, faisant s'arrêter d'un trait tous les gestes de Stiles. Ils se regardèrent comme des idiots une minute pleine avant que le plus âgé ne se penche finalement sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Sans tomber dans le baiser phénoménal de film américain, l'échange fit tout de même son effet, laissant Stiles tout pantois et sans plus aucune répartie.

« Rien que pour ça, c'est moi qui régale ce soir. »

Et directement, le sourire de Stiles revint. Il n'était plus vraiment contre l'idée de s'engager à long terme avec un gars qui se la jouait aussi surprenant que lui.

« OK, mon loup des îles, mais c'est moi qui paie le dernier verre.

– Ça me semble être un bon deal. »

Le serveur arriva avec les deux plats, leur demanda si ces messieurs voulaient autre chose après ça, leur laissa l'addition à payer.

Le reste du repas se fit plus tiède et intime, entre jeux de mots et jeux de mains. Ils flirtaient grossièrement comme des gamins de lycée mais ils s'y complaisaient, les deux beaux idiots, Derek faisant mine de jouer le méchant garçon et Stiles le mec plein d'assurance factice. Ils s'amusaient à se créer des rôles pour enchanter l'autre et se faire plaisir aussi.

Pour une romance naissante, autant dire que la démarche était surprenante.

« Et tes gamins de substitution, ils pensent quoi de ton absence de ce soir ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me faire la peau ?

– Ça m'étonnerait, tu es bien trop chétif pour représenter un réel danger pour eux.

– Parce que t'es plus branché mec baraqué, cuir moustache ?

– Tu n'as même pas idée.

– Tu sais, je peux prendre dix kilos si ça te plaît. Par contre je suis imberbe comme un nouveau né.

– Quel problème pour le compagnon d'un alpha.

– M'en parle pas ! Dans mon bouquin, je te caserai avec une copie physique de Freddie Mercury.

– Très peu pour moi.

– Alors avec une blonde plantureuse du genre d'Erica ?

– Ce serait illogique. Si ton personnage se refuse à une gamine aussi belle, pourquoi irait-il vers une autre, qui plus est humaine ?

– Bah, Derek, c'est que ça fait vendre ses conneries. Et comme mon objectif, c'est de publier, je dois faire des concessions...alors placer mon alpha chéri dans une relation gay pour être reçu par un lectorat moyen, ça passe pas facile.

– Tu devrais essayer quand même. Si ça n'est pas dans l'intrigue principale et que c'est en fond...

– ...au pire je traiterai de ses amours passés et vite fait d'un nouveau mais en plus timide parce qu'il aura peur de l'engagement et que ce sera un handicapé des sentiments.

– Merci de la description, Stiles.

– Ah, mais ce n'est pas réellement toi, ce perso.

– Moui. » Derek fit la moue et ce fût au tour de Stiles de s'élancer par-dessus la table pour chopper son bisou.

Le beau gosse en cuir paya et ils sortirent, collés serrés, direction la Camaro sublime qui traînait au bas de la rue.

« Cette caisse est somptueuse, bordel.

– Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. » S'amusa Derek, habitué à ce genre de réaction mais en même temps toujours fier de susciter l'attention.

« Tu me laisserais la conduire un jour ?

– Si tu es sage, Stiles, seulement si tu es sage et discipliné.

– C'est cuit, alors.

– Il semblerait bien, oui. »

Ils montèrent à bord du bolide, Derek faisait gronder le moteur pour exciter le garçon sur le siège passager, faisant au passage encore meilleure impression. Stiles n'eut qu'une petite pensée pour sa Jeep qu'il avait laissée, pas loin de là, mais se dit qu'il irait la chercher demain à pattes s'il fallait, ne voulant certainement pas gâcher cette soirée qui virait littéralement au conte de fée.

« Je t'apprendrai à être calme, un jour.

– Et je t'apprendrai à être moche, tant qu'on y est ! »

Derrière le sarcasme se cachait un compliment que Derek prit plaisir à recevoir. Il avait bien conscience de son charme mais il était bien plus plaisant de se l'entendre dire de quelqu'un qui nous attire. Tout _naturellement_.

« Je te dépose chez toi, jeune homme ?

– Oui, monsieur. Ce serait extrêmement gentil.

– Par contre il faudra me payer au kilomètre.

– Je saurais être généreux. »

Stiles ne rougissait même plus de ses audaces, souriant comme un bien-heureux et totalement inconscient de tout ce qui se passait réellement. Bordel, il se laissait séduire par un bad guy au minois d'ange. C'était tellement surréaliste que ça aussi, il voulait à tout prix l'exploiter pour son bouquin.

Seulement il allait finir par écrire un pavé de six-cent pages si cela continuait aussi bien.

**XZX**

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Ils étaient arrivés en bas de chez Stiles. La nuit était noire, la lune belle, à demie pleine dans son premier quartier. L'appréhension était partie et il ne restait plus que le désir, seulement l'envie de se rapprocher et de comprendre ce qui faisait d'eux des hommes faits pour s'étreindre.

Seulement Derek ne semblait pas prêt à sortir de sa voiture.

« Tu ne montes pas ?

– Il se fait tard. Je...je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je monte chez toi.

– Oh. » Stiles était abasourdi. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. « ..._oh_. Eh bien, hmm, bonne nuit, loup en cuir, et, hmm, prends soin de tes mômes, de ta prochaine femme et-

– Attends, shh. Calme. Juste, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on s'engage aussi vite. Je veux dire...

– J'ai un canapé si ça te dit. »

Derek eut un sourire.

« Bon. D'accord.

– Promis, on se permet juste une séance de pelotage devant un film noir et je te laisse sur mon sofa. Ça te va ? J'ai du café pour le matin et je sais faire des pancakes.

– Tu as tout pour me convaincre, alors.

– Et encore ! Tu n'as rien vu ! »

Stiles le traîna chez lui, de nouveau assuré et pleinement maître de lui-même. Ils montèrent lentement les escaliers, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour un baiser, pour une réplique, pour un sourire. Une fois arrivés, ils se déshabillèrent à moitié, redécouvrant l'endroit et apprenant à s'apprivoiser. Finalement atterris sur le canapé en vrac, aucun des deux n'en ressortit jusqu'au petit matin : ils s'étaient écroulés de fatigue après avoir passé des heures à se dévorer du regard et de la bouche.

Autant vous dire qu'ils firent de beaux rêves en rose, les deux amants de la nuit.

**À suivre !**

* * *

Vous savez que vous êtes terribles avec moi, mes chéris ? Dès que j'ai lu vos commentaires ADORABLES et PARFAITS, je voulais poster la suite direct ! Mais j'ai tenu bon, mes amis. Mais ce fût vraiment super dur. Désolée s'il y a des fautes, si c'est merdique. La bise !


	4. Caveman : Easy Water

**Notes :** Vous êtes chanceux que je vous aime bien et que je n'écrive que pour votre plaisir (même si je ne devrais pas). Je ne pense pas qu'il y est quelqu'un dans ce fandom qui vous aime plus que moi, chers lecteurs. Alors soyez doux avec moi, soyez tendres. Voici le dernier chapitre, et pas des moindres : avec du sexy time, des humeurs et des personnages haut en couleurs, vous ne pourrez plus jamais dire que Exces se moque de vous. Je vous sers de mon mieux._ Good luck ! _

**L'instinct sous la ceinture**

Stiles débarqua chez Scott en mode furie. Il ne sonna pas, manqua d'esquinter la porte, et s'élança dans le hall d'entrée en gueulant :

« L'éditeur vient d'appeler ! »

Scott sortit son museau de la cuisine, le regardant sauter sur ses pieds comme un chimpanzé en transe. Sa bonne humeur était horrifique car cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avais pas vu aussi en vie et en joie. C'était un plaisir à voir, bien sûr, mais c'était surtout surprenant. Il devait faire péter la bouteille de champ ou bien ?

« Les pages que je lui ai envoyées l'ont bien chauffé et il me verrait bien signer une trilogie. Bordel Scott ! Tu te rends compte ! Trois putains de bouquins ! Écrits par moi ! Stiles ! Ton meilleur pote !

– C'est juste énorme, mec. » Le félicita-t-il, réellement content. C'est vrai que la nouvelle était spectaculaire. « T'es un chef sur ce coup-là.

– Un dieu même ! Un génie ! Bon sang...c'est le meilleur jour de ma vie !

– Meilleur que le jour où Lydia t'a accompagné au bal du lycée ?

– Mille puissance dix fois mieux ! Scott, j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à trouver mon bouquin, ma manière d'écrire, mon propos. J'ai trouvé mon inspiration et je commence à atteindre le rêve de ma vie. C'est juste...incroyable. Juste fou que ça arrive à un pauvre gars comme moi !

– Je croyais que tu ne doutais pas de ton succès, idiot.

– Bah, certains grands hommes ne sont reconnus qu'à titre posthume. »

Oui, Stiles était un grand homme. Enfin, ça se voyait à sa tête, quand même ! Et maintenant qu'on lui laissait la possibilité d'exploiter ses capacités à fond sans restriction avec la promesse d'un aboutissement glorieux, il se sentait le plus puissant des hommes.

Il était le guerrier qui avait vaincu, le roi qui avait marié sa fille, il était le messie et il était l'unique. Il n'avait jamais ressenti avant ce jour des sentiments aussi profonds et splendides.

Sa réaction pouvait paraître exagérée, comme ça, mais quand on réalise ses rêves, il est vraiment dur de se limiter, même pour épargner le petit bonheur des autres. C'est pour cela que Scott lui pardonnerait toujours ses grandes démonstrations d'affection et qu'il resterait toujours là, à ses côtés, même quand il l'exaspérait ou qu'il faisait son buté.

« J'ai envie de le crier à la terre entière tellement ce qui m'arrive est démentiel !

– Tu l'as dit à ton père ?

– Pas encore. Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant, mec, vu comment tu m'as soutenu ces derniers mois alors que je te renvoyais chier à tout bout de champ.

– On va dire que tu m'as rendu la pareille pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai emmerdé avec mes histoires de cœur.

– Ça me paraît être un bon marché ! » Éclata de rire Stiles. Son humeur n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse. C'était comme voir un homme renaître et se donner sans plus aucune entrave.

« J'ai quelqu'un à appeler pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle alors je te laisse, mon pote ! Oh, et tu peux le dire à qui tu veux, je veux que tout le monde soit courant de mon succès à venir. Surtout Jackson !

– Et qui vas-tu appeler ?

– ...un ami. » Aux joues piquantes quand il l'embrassait et à l'odeur de feuilles humides quand il se collait à lui. Un ami avec bénéfices et sentiments, quoi.

Scott le regarda partir, un peu septique de la réponse. Enfin, tant qu'il ne lui cachait pas une liaison passionnée...il pouvait bien fréquenter qui il voulait.

**XZX**

« Tu étais où, cette nuit ?

– Parti chasser. » La réplique cherchait autant à détendre l'atmosphère qu'à signifier qu'il ne dirait rien sur le sujet. Il était parti dès l'aurore de chez Stiles pour, justement, éviter ce genre de scène.

Seulement Erica était toujours la plus déterminée quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. En l'occurrence, la vérité.

« L'humour te va mal, Derek, on te l'a déjà dit ? ...tu empestes le savon. Tu ne te laves jamais au savon. Tu as donc découché _chez_ quelqu'un. Ce serait assez évident que je devine qu'il s'agissait de Stiles.

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes un tout. Pas de petits secrets honteux ici. Dis-nous tout, Derek, dis-nous combien il est doux ton nouveau petit boyfriend... »

Isaac matait la scène du fond de la salle, penché sur un bouquin et n'écoutant qu'à moitié l'énième petit combat entre la femelle du groupe et papa-garou. Même si habitué, il prêtait toujours un peu attention à leurs prises de bec, les choses pouvant déraper d'un rien entre eux. En gros, son rôle était de tempérer : et bizarrement, il s'y complaisait plutôt bien.

Boyd, de son côté, surfait sur le net et veillait aussi au devenir de la discussion, plus par curiosité que par prise de sécurité. Bien sûr, si ça se transformait en bain de sang, il interviendrait. Sûrement.

« Erica, pourquoi diable ma vie privée te préoccupe-t-elle autant ? Est-ce que je te questionne, moi, sur ce que tu fais de tes miches et de comment tu choppes tes copains ? Non ? Bon. Alors fous-moi la paix. Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Derek, tu ne comprends pas qu'ici, dans cette pièce, c'est toi le plus important. Tu es le point central de nous quatre. Nous dépendons de toi. Ton bonheur, c'est le nôtre. Alors si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu dois nous le dire, histoire qu'on se fasse à l'idée que notre petite meute va s'étendre. »

Isaac, même si silencieux, s'accorda aux propos. Vu comme ça, il voulait lui aussi savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Ils n'étaient après tout pas les simples colocataires d'un mec plein aux as, ils étaient surtout ses protégés et ses gamins, paumés et un peu penauds sans lui dans leur vie. S'il allait les lâcher pour une amourette vieille de trois jours, ils avaient bien le droit de le savoir.

Derek était à deux doigts de lâcher le morceau, complètement déstabilisé par la peur de l'abandon constante que semblaient éprouver ses chatons des rues.

« Très bien. Oui, oui j'étais chez Stiles. Il ne s'est rien passé d'important. Nous ne comptons pas nous marier dans le mois et je ne compte pas déménager et vous laisser. Est-ce que ça c'est clair ?

– Il y a intérêt, ouais. » Même si Erica jouait la plaisanterie, elle restait anxieuse. Elle n'était pas à l'aise d'imaginer Derek attentionné envers d'autres qu'eux.

« Il faudra simplement vous faire à l'idée que, peut-être, vous le verrez de temps en temps avec moi. Que peut-être nous allons nous engager dans une relation sérieuse. Mais je ne le choisirai pas à vos dépends, je ne vais pas vous laisser pour lui. Il fera comme partie de la famille.

– Ça, c'est si je ne l'ai pas fait fuir avant.

– Erica, si tu touches au moindre cheveu de sa tête, je te jure que tu apprendras la vraie définition du terme souffrir. »

Le ton montant beaucoup trop rapidement, Isaac s'était levé, près à intervenir. Mais il fût interrompu par Erica qui reprit la parole, bien plus douce et un peu désolée :

« Bah, il fallait bien que ça arrive.

– Oui.

– Et puis, de toutes les belles-mères que tu nous as présentées, il est de loin la plus acceptable. »

C'est Stiles qui serait heureux de la comparaison, pensa Derek. Je lui dirais qu'il est maintenant père de trois gamins, on verra bien sa réaction de grand paniqué.

Attendri en quelques sortes par la surprotection de la demoiselle, il la prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse bien personnelle, ni trop démonstrative ni trop brutale. Il dosait l'étreinte pour lui faire comprendre à peu près tout l'essentiel de leur relation. C'eut le mérite de calmer l'humeur de toute la pièce.

Alors qu'il allait les pousser à sortir pour se dégourdir les pattes, son portable sonna. Il s'excusa et sortit de la pièce pour répondre :

« Allô ?

– Est-ce bien Derek, le plus beau mâle du quartier qui me répond là ?

– Sûrement. Tout dépend de qui le demande.

– Le futur milliardaire Stiles Stilinski qui a signé pour trois bouquins dans une maison d'édition plutôt bien cotée, ça vous parle ?

– Tu as déjà signé ?

– ...presque. J'attends simplement les papiers administratifs et de revoir l'agent d'édition. Mais, mais, mais ! Super grande nouvelle ! Il m'a réellement proposé un contrat sur trois romans ! Tu te rends compte ? Une trilogie, Derek ! Moi ! Faire une trilogie !

– Ça sonne plutôt bien, en effet...

– Tu imagines ? Je vendrai des millions d'ouvrages et je m'achèterai dix Camaro comme la tienne et tu seras vert de jalousie mais pour te faire plaisir je t'offrirai tout ce que tu voudras et tu seras le plus heureux des hommes entretenus ! T'as vu le bel avenir qu'on se promet ?  
– Vu comme ça, c'est que du bon de t'avoir fait du rentre-dedans y'a de ça quatre jours.

– Tu as joué fin, vieux canidé, très fin. Tu as un homme rusé.

– Et non plus un loup ?

– Garou, si, totalement. Je le démontrerai un de ces jours, tu verras ! »

La discussion était partie pour durer des heures. Aucun des deux ne se rendait vraiment compte que la communication allait goûter bonbon s'ils se lançaient dans leurs délires réguliers, mais comme l'un était le plus joyeux des gamins et que l'autre se retrouvait épris dudit gamin, rien n'y pouvait faire, ils n'étaient pas décidés à se lâcher.

Derrière la porte, Erica, Boyd et Isaac espionnaient la conversation en se marrant bien. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un et aussi joueur aussi. C'était de l'exclusif et que du bon. Ils n'étaient pas si mécontents que ça, au final, qu'il se trouve enfin quelqu'un de potable.

**XZX**

Stiles avait bu trop de café. Il le sentait à sa vessie qui lui faisait des caprices toutes les cinq minutes et à son métabolisme qui semblait sévèrement tiré à bout. À deux doigts de la syncope, il arrêta son chapitre sur un dialogue et se mit à relire les pages de début. Il fit quelques modifications, changeant une description de paysage en y ajoutant plus d'ambiance.

Mais il commençait à avoir l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était merdique, alors il se dit que c'était le signe qu'il avait passé trop de temps le nez entre les lignes.

Il s'extirpa de son ordinateur, le pas ballant, puant la fatigue et la sueur. Il se regarda dans le miroir et y vit le portrait d'un zombie : il comprenait mieux comment certains hommes de passions arrivaient réellement à se crever à la tâche. C'était finalement plausible, un Balzac mort d'épuisement.

Se laisserait-il périr avant la fin de la rédaction de ses bouquins ? Aucune chance avec Scott dans les parages. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs : il voulait voir la couleur du succès avant de flancher, nom de Dieu !

Il se traîna dans sa salle de bain et tomba dans la baignoire en mode épave. Le pommeau de douche contre la peau, il se laissa faire sous l'eau, se frottant à peine l'épiderme, à moitié dans le brouillard. Il était prêt à s'endormir sous le jet quand la porte d'entrée sonna.

Réveillé tout d'un bloc, il se releva dans la seconde, fermant l'eau, loupant de se casser les dents contre le carrelage, choppa un slip qui traînait par terre et l'enfila en plus d'un sweat pour la forme.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris le temps de mieux s'habiller quand il vit Derek, tout clinquant et magnifique, lui sourire sur son paillasson.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais à la maison. » Qu'il grogna, tout gêné. Le reproche ne fit que plus plaisir à Derek qui s'avança :

« Tu sens l'orange.

– J'étais dans ma douche. T'as de la chance que je sois propre. Il y a deux minutes de ça que je t'aurais accueilli la gueule pleine de café dans un peignoir à la Tyler Durden.

– Je suis sûr que ton sex-appeal était à son top niveau.

– Ton odorat de chien n'aurait pas dit pareil. »

Derek rit de la remarque bougonne et attrapa ses lèvres, calant une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa joue. Pris au piège et abruti par l'effet de surprise, Stiles se laissa fondre sous la caresse et le tira à l'intérieur, faisant claquer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Derek ne le lâchait pas d'un iota, le suivant là où il voulait aller, embrassant chaque grain de peau qu'il pouvait obtenir. Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, aussi bien traîté, et quand il les fit tomber sur le canapé, il se cala au-dessus de lui, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Il le regarda alors un long moment, appréciant les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, et ce regard plein de désir prêt à faire de lui son précieux. C'était affolant de lire ça dans d'aussi beaux yeux quand cela lui était destiné à lui et pas à un autre. Il avait l'impression de tout réussir aujourd'hui.

Se collant plus encore à son corps, il le laissa faire quand il le ré-embrassa, infiniment demandeur. Stiles voulait tenir la longueur mais son homme était si empressé, si fougueux, qu'il ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que d'accepter son sort et de toucher lui aussi à ce qui lui appartenait.

Quand les mains puissantes de Derek passèrent rapidement sous son caleçon pour prendre fermement ses fesses, il se cambra par instinct, faisant l'échange s'électriser plus encore. La tension était à son paroxysme et Stiles ne savait pas où tout cela allait se finir, sûrement pas dans son lit mais avec un bon mal de rein pour sûr.

C'est lorsque Derek s'attaqua à son cou, mordant la jugulaire pour jouer au vilain loup, les mains de plus en plus cavalières, que le portable de Stiles sonna. Or, cette sonnerie indiquait une personne en particulier : papa.

Forcé de répondre, il attrapa le portable sans que cela ne perturbe en rien Derek, qui continuait son business en se délectant des bouffés d'airs que Stiles prenait pour retrouver en vain un peu de contenance :

« Oui ? P'pa ?

– Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

– Oui, oui...j'avais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... »

Stiles donnait des coups de coude à Derek pour le calmer mais l'excité ne semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Il veut me marquer ou quoi ? Se demandait Stiles. C'est fou comme un humain aux airs de loup fonctionne comme la bête.

« L'éditeur a appelé et...et c'est bon, il accepte de financer le bouquin et m'a demandé de...de signer pour trois ouvrages.

– Mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Tu as fait de l'excellent boulot.

– Hé hé, merci..._hey stop_, merci p'pa !

– Fiston, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?

– Eh bien...j'ai une seconde bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... »

Il mit le portable sur haut-parleur. Pour le coup, le garçon-garou arrêta tout geste.

« Je te présente Derek, ton futur-gendre.

– ...bonjour, monsieur.

– Stiles, est-ce que c'est une blague ?

– Non, p'pa, absolument pas.

– Oh. Très bien, alors. Je veux dire, c'est pas trop tôt. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit avec...tu vois.

– Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus.

– Il faudra venir à la maison, un de ces jours. Pour faire plus ample connaissance.

– Certainement, p'pa.

– Je vais vous laisser, alors.

– Oui.

– Au revoir, vous deux.

– Au revoir, monsieur. »

Stiles raccrocha et Derek lui sauta littéralement dessus, hors de lui mais en même temps rigolant un peu de la situation :

« Toi ! Comment as-tu osé !

– Tu n'avais qu'à arrêter de me tripoter, non mais oh !

– Tu vas voir, sale petit humain insignifiant !

– Va-y, méchant loup-garou, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

Et alors que Derek recommençait à lui picorer la peau de baisers, qu'il laissait ses mains s'approprier son joli postérieur et qu'il allait lui dire de bien vilaines choses, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

« Mais c'est un vrai moulin où je vis, ma parole ! »

Prêt à ignorer l'inconvenant qui venait les déranger, on lui répondit de derrière la porte :

« Avec qui que tu fais des cachotteries, petit coquin ? »

Scott. Et merde. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son meilleur pote.

Laissant un Derek bien mécontent sur la couche, Stiles sauta le dossier, enfila un jogging accrochait au porte-manteau –la notion de rangement chez les Stilinski était tout relative– et alla ouvrir, l'air de rien, pas du tout angoissé à l'idée que son presque-frère découvre sa petite sauterie surprise.

« Hey ! Scott ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je pensais qu'on pouvait fêter un peu plus décemment ta sorte de promotion. J'ai fait un petit détour par la boulangerie et nous ai ramené un pur gâteau. Et comme je sais que la bouffe, c'est ton amour numéro 1 dans la vie... » Passé numéro 2 depuis la veille, songea Stiles. « ...je pensais que tu le méritais bien. »

C'était sympa, dit comme ça, sauf qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de devoir gérer tout le monde qui passait à l'improviste. Il voulait se poser, pépère, et puis dormir. Bon, ce qu'il faisait précédemment n'était pas si mal non plus. Mais maintenant qu'on les avait interrompu pour de bon, il se sentait vraiment super grognon.

« Entre, monsieur je-passe-parce-que-je-m'ennuie. »

Scott lui balança un sourire qui se fana bien vite quand il vit l'intrus dans le salon. Il posa le gâteau sur la table basse et se retourna vers Stiles, incrédule. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas trop la réaction, appréhendant juste quel genre de déductions pouvaient s'opérer dans la petite caboche de son meilleur ami.

Scott posa de nouveau son regard sur le troisième homme. Il balança, pas totalement sûr de lui :

« Derek ?

– Oh. McCall. Ça fait un bail.

– Bon, bah, pas besoin de faire les présentations. Juste, comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissez ? Pas que ça m'intrigue réellement ou quoique ce soit mais...attendez, bordel, mais comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissez ? »

Scott avait l'air méfiant et Derek lui balançait un sourire moqueur. Stiles n'était pas l'aise de leur familiarité mais en même temps pas si mécontent que ça de ne pas être obligé d'avoir une longue et chiante discussion sur le pourquoi et le comment de ce gars chez lui en pleine journée.

« Nous étions au même club d'ésotérisme, au lycée.

– Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu faisais partie de ça, faux frère. » Stiles était définitivement vexé. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu faire partie d'un club aussi cool !

« Nos rapports n'étaient pas des plus amicaux.

– Tu nous faisais chier à toujours vouloir tout commander, Derek. En plus, rien ne t'intéressait. On ne savait même pas ce que tu faisais avec nous.

– Je m'emmerdais. C'était surtout pour faire plaisir à Isaac que je l'accompagnais.

– Wow, wow, deux secondes les loups en pâte d'amande ! Derek, tu étais dans notre lycée ?

– En dernière année quand vous entriez en seconde. »

Stiles était sidéré. Il ne s'attendait foutrement pas à un tel revirement de situation.

« Mais toi, Scott, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-dedans ? T'as une passion cachée pour le esprits et tu me prives de ton savoir en la matière alors que je pourrais y consacrer tout un volet de ma trilogie ?

– ...déconne pas, c'était simplement pour faire plaisir à Allison. Et comme son père nous pistait partout, c'était l'un des seuls endroits où on pouvait se retrouver.

– En gros, ce club était un refuge à affections. Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne m'y a jamais invité. » Stiles était devenu de méchante humeur. Il n'aimait pas savoir que son meilleur ami et son fraîchement nommé petit-ami entretenaient une relation dont il ignorait tout. Il se sentait comme étranger de tout ça.

« Stiles, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à revoir ce gars un jour !

– Je peux dire la même chose de mon côté. Scott m'a toujours eu dans le nez. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne chercherait pas à avoir de mes nouvelles.

– Si tu étais moins sûr de toi !

– Oh, ça va, je ne pensais pas à mal à cette époque. J'essayais juste d'aider les autres. Toi, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ta copine et tu passais à côté de choses bien plus importantes. » Le non-lycanthrope marque un point, se dit Stilinski.

« Tu étais un psychotique anarchique qui ne cherchait qu'un monter un gang de jeunes dans la merde pour supporter ta solitude chronique ! » Scott était remonté et Stiles ne l'avait jamais, ô grand jamais vu dans un tel état. Il ne lui connaissait pas cette méchanceté ni cette franchise odieuse. C'était assez incroyable de le voir hors de lui pour quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement.

« Attends, Scott...juste pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Derek ?

– J'ai voulu l'aider et il a refusé parce que sa petite amie me trouvait louche. Monsieur Argent m'a toujours pris pour un criminel notoire et a bourré le crâne de sa fille avec cette idée.

– Et j'étais loin de penser le contraire... » Lâcha Scott, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux de chiot devenus yeux de panthère. « Écoute, Derek. Je reconnais qu'à l'époque, j'ai été dur avec toi. Et je m'en excuse. Je n'étais simplement pas à l'aise avec l'attention que tu me portais. Voilà. Et oui, à l'époque, j'ai été un ado un peu naïf qui a cru aux rumeurs de couloirs.

– Eh bien, il n'est jamais trop tard pour se faire pardonner, je crois. Allez, les garçons, un câlin et c'est fini ! Réconciliez-vous ! Allez hop ! »

Aucun des deux ne le fit mais au moins l'affaire était close.

« Vous vous connaissez, alors ? » Mis sur le tapis Scott, un peu curieux quand même.

« Plus ou moins. » Chercha à modérer Derek.

« Plus que moins, quand même. » Précisa Stiles. Il ne la jouait pas discret car, après tout, son père étant déjà au courant, alors il n'avait plus grand chose à cacher.

« Je l'ai rencontré lundi, au bar, au bras d'Erica.

– Celle qui était amoureuse de toi au lycée ?

– Yep, yep yep yep. »

Derek tirait un peu la moue, pas très enchanté qu'on en vienne à parler des histoires de cœur de Stiles alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas précisé qui il était pour lui.

Enfin, cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi. Au vue de la scène que venait de lui faire McCall au simple souvenir de leur relation de lycée, il n'imaginait même pas sa fureur si Stiles lui avouait qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il préférait s'attirer ses foudres pour un autre jour.

Voulant ainsi éviter que Stiles n'en dise vite trop, il dit :

« Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse.

– Oh non, non, c'est moi qui vais partir. Allison arrive demain matin et je dois ranger un peu l'appart avant, vous savez comment fonctionnent les femmes... » Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'auraient pu dire.

Stiles aurait du, pour la forme, retenir son pote. Seulement il n'en avait pas envie. Juste. Pas envie. Du tout. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se fit pas prier et raccompagna son copain à l'entrée.

« Merci d'être passé. » Dit-il, chaleureux. « Et merci pour le gâteau. Et pour les félicitations. Et courage avec ta femme demain.

– Justement, en parlant de ça...si un jour il me prenait l'idée de l'épouser, tu voudrais bien être mon témoin ?

– Ça dépend, tu me payes combien ? »

Ils se quittèrent sur un rire qui relâcha un peu le stress accumulé par la drôle de situation précédente.

Une fois la porte fermée pour de bon, Stiles s'y appuya tout son long. Juste, complètement, vanné. Derek le regarda faire, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'oeil au gâteau. Ma foi, ça avait l'air délicieux. Il y aurait bien placer une canine, juste pour goûter.

« Faites que plus personne ne sonne ou n'appelle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais renoncé à une vie sociale, c'est foutrement plus reposant. »

Puis posant son regard sur le loup-garou non-lycanthrope, il balança, dangereux :

« Derek Hale je-ne-sais-combien-du-nom. Tu as des explications à me donner. Tu étais sur mon meilleur ami au lycée ? Tu lui as fait du gringue ?

– Pas du tout, Stiles. Ou alors autant dire que j'ai flirté avec Isaac. Et Erica. Et Boyd. Et-

– Shh, shh, shh ! Silence, homme ! Je vais te croire pour cette fois-ci. Mais je ne t'excuserai pas le fait que tu n'es pas remarqué moi aussi au lycée.

– Tu peux parler, tu ne m'as jamais vu. Moi, je t'avais remarqué. À travers Scott, soit. Mais je t'avais vu. »

Tel était pris qui croyait prendre, Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire tellement le coup de maître avait été magistral.

Finalement vaincu, il se reposa sur le canapé. La fatigue était monstrueuse après tant d'émois. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Derek et lâcha un long soupir. Derek passa sa main entre ses cheveux courts, appréciant le contact hérisson. Ils étaient biens comme ça. Complets.

« Je pense que je devrais écrire un personnage humain, pour mon bouquin, dans le sens où le lecteur pourrait s'identifier à lui. Ce serait un gamin sans pouvoir, un poil plus dégourdi que les autres, qui courraient avec les loups et se sauverait in extremis de chaque situation grâce à des tours. Puis il permettrait de mieux expliquer le genre lycanthrope parce qu'il l'aurait bien étudié et découvrait toutes les facettes de la race en même temps que celui qui le lira.

– Tu veux te mettre dans ton roman, avoue.

– Quoi ! Plein de réalisateurs le font ! Et personne n'a dit que je le caserai avec Peter.

– Peter ?

– Ouep. Le perso principal s'appellera Peter, Peter Hale.

– C'est assez drôle...j'ai un oncle de ce nom-là. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années.

– Eh bien ! Je vais avoir de ces copyright à payer si ça continue ! »

Ils rirent de la coïncidence et redevinrent un peu taquins. L'ambiance revira rapidement à la volupté et les baisers se donnèrent à nouveau, plus calmes cependant mais plus langoureux surtout. Stiles, face à Derek, à califourchon et joliment entreprenant, roulait des hanches et puis souriait en même temps qu'il profitait, euphorique, dans la sensualité la plus violente.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » Lui demanda Derek, pas certain de l'explication.

« Parce que je suis bien, là. »

La réponse accordée voulait tout dire. En moins d'une semaine, Stiles avaient réussi deux des plus grands paris de sa vie : et cela n'avait pas de prix d'en prendre conscience entre les bras d'un beau gosse aux yeux doux.

« Et si on se faisait ce gâteau ?

– Hmm...je suis plus branché autre chose, dans l'immédiat. »

Quand il remarqua le regard que lui lança Derek, Stiles comprit bien vite qu'il avait réveillé le loup et qu'il allait enfin avoir matière à exploiter pour les scènes torrides de son futur chef-d'œuvre.

**Fin**

* * *

Sept pages que je vous ai écrit, pour finir. Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour ! Oui, pas de lemon chez Exces. Je suis pas branché cul plus que ça. Mais c'est déjà ça d'essayer, d'ac ? Désolée s'il reste des fautes, des oublis. Merci du fond du cœur d'avoir lu et suivi cette fic. JE VOUS AIME LES LOUVETEAUX !


End file.
